Riku's Side of the Story
by Shinra Sephiroth
Summary: Have you ever wondered if they're actually telling us the whole story? This is my version of what REALLY happened to Riku in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. AnsemRiku, RikuSora
1. Default Chapter

Riku's Side of the Story 

This is one of those random stories where I don't know what I'm writing about until I write it. Have you ever wondered if they're actually telling us the whole story? This is my version of what REALLY happened to Riku in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Ansem/Riku, Riku/Sora

:Intro:-

Riku didn't know where he was. Everything was dark, yet he could still see...like when the sun goes down, but there's still light in the sky: Twilight. That was the word for it. But it wasn't the lack of light that bothered him, it was the fact that he couldn't move. No matter how hard he tried he still hung there limply, as if he was a puppet on strings. He found himself laughing on the inside as he remembered something Pinocchio had said. "I want to be a real boy." Riku smiled inwardly. "I want to be a real boy... Am I real? Or am I just a memory, a lost picture tucked away in a drawer in the attic of someone no one remembers...a picture drawn from some floating idea. Who am I? What am I?"

He was surprised when a voice answered his thoughts. "Riku, Riku, Riku...has the twilight gone to your head? Must I remind you of everything that has happened?"

That voice...it was so familiar, though it wasn't the voice, it was the feeling, the resonance, the...scent...of it that made him remember. "Ansem?"

"That's right boy, have you forgotten me already? I haven't forgotten you, oh no, not you... You, who couldn't even beat Sora. You, who stopped me from beating him. You, who fear the darkness..." Ansems voice hadn't changed a bit since Riku had last heard it, and now, suspended in nothing, he could hear the darkness, feel the darkness, and even smell the darkness from it. It made him want to throw up, and he probably would have, too, if he could.

"Ansem, get out of my head!"

The voice laughed, "Oh, but I'm not in just your head. I am in your eyes, your blood, your HEART. I AM you Riku, and I will continue to be you until I get what I want."

A wave of fear and anger came over Riku. "What do you mean? How can you be me?"

Ansem laughed again, "You have become so weak since you entered the door. You fear the darkness, you don't understand the light, so here you are, floating in twilight, until something, or SOMEONE gets you out of it. I've been inside you for a while, waiting for the moment I can become me again, and now that you are not strong enough to oppose me, I will SHOW you how great the darkness can be..."

An awful feeling of power and malice flowed through Riku. It was in his very blood, the awful scent of darkness. He tried to fight the inevitable control it had over his body, but it was like trying to make a river flow upstream with a shovel. "Ansem let me go!"

"I think not." With that, all light simply vanished leaving Riku in more of a void than ever. He was no longer in a realm of twilight, but one of darkness.

R-i-k-u-'-s-s-i-d-e-o-f-t-h-e-s-t-o-r-y-

This is my first Kingdom Hearts fic, and since Riku is awesome, It's about him. Er...I'm still not sure what the story's about yet, but it will eventually have some Riku pairings. What do you think? Is it any good?


	2. Questions

Riku's Side of the Story

-:Chapter 1, Questions:-

Riku opened his eyes slowly. His back was very sore, and as he looked around, he realized that it was because he was lying on painfully cold, hard, white floor. As he stood up and stretched, he saw that everything around him was the same whitish-green color. In fact, everything was so similar that it made him disoriented, and it was a few minutes before he realized he was looking at a set of stairs.

'Where am I?' he thought, trying to remember what had happened. All he seemed to remember was darkness that wasn't really dark. Or was it light that was dark? It was no use, he couldn't seem to think of anything else. His name was Riku and...he was traveling with the King! That was right, but where was His Majesty? And what was this place? And why were he and the King traveling anyway? Sora! He was looking for Sora!

Before Riku could think of anything else, there came a voice, seemingly from out of nowhere. "Riku, so you've finally decided to join us in the land of the waking."

Riku looked around trying to pinpoint where the Voice was coming from, but it was no use. Whoever it was, was either invisible or could throw their voice extremely well. "Who are you? Or what are you?"

The Voice laughed, "Those are good questions, neither of which I can answer at the moment. Welcome to Castle Oblivion."

"Where?"

"Castle Oblivion. What exactly it is and what that means are things you will have to find out yourself. I wish you luck." The voice said and disappeared. Why Riku thought disappeared and not just went silent, is because a feeling about the room that he hadn't noticed before was suddenly no longer there. But it was soon replaced by another feeling...one of terrible...there was no other word for it, wrongness.

"Ah, my dear Riku, are you forgetting again?" A different voice said, as a hazy image appeared in front of Riku.

"Ansem! You again?" Riku protested as he remembered what had happened in the twilight.

"Don't pretend you didn't miss me." The image said, smirking.

"Leave me alone." Riku said, as he tried to fight off a wave of nausea from the scent of the darkness.

"Oh, I don't think so, you're much to interesting to be left alone. Besides, if not for you, how else will I take over the world?" Ansem paced around him. "I will consume the world in darkness, and you, my dear Riku, will get blamed for it."

Riku glared at him. "I won't let you use me anymore!"

Ansem laughed, "Oh, but you will, and I'll be waiting... You fear the darkness to a point where it's not healthy. We'll have to fix that." With that, his presence left the room, but to Riku's horror, he could still feel it inside him, like a volcano waiting for the most inopportune moment to explode.

Was Ansem right? Did Riku really fear the darkness that much...? Riku tried to brush away the feeling of darkness, and yes, fear, and as he did, he saw that there was a card lying on the ground in front of him. He bent over to pick it up. It was almost the same white color as everything else around him, but it had an engraved picture on it that looked a lot like Hollow Bastion.

Wondering what he was supposed to do with the card, the Voice came again and simply whispered, "The door..." before vanishing again.

'What door?' Riku thought, as he looked around. Then he realized that he had been looking at a door for a while that was right above the stairs, but it had blended in so well with everything around him, that he hadn't noticed it until he was actually looking for it.

Since there was no point in just standing around, he walked up the stairs. "Now what?" Riku asked aloud, and in reply, the card in his hand started to shimmer and the door in front of him seemed to melt away, leaving a clear doorway. With nothing to lose and questions needing answered, Riku stepped through the door.

-R-i-k-u-'-s-s-i-d-e-o-f-t-h-e-s-t-o-r-y-

Well, what do you think? Please review so I know if I should put some effort into continuing or not... 


End file.
